Angel
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: my version of Expecting it is just cordelia that gets pregnant or are there others Angel also gets pregnant but they are carrying diffrent monsters Mpreg


Angel

Wesley: Angel what's our next case a rebble monster hunter can handle

Angel: what

Cordelia: I have plans tonight ahh ohh ah

Cordelia's friends enter

Angel: clumsy me Wesley Cordelia can you pick those up for me

Cordelia has a vision and falls to the floor in pain

Cordelia: ok im ok here that's the address of the house

Angel: Cordelia where are you going and how long will you be?

Cordelia: enough with the third degree burns

Cordelia's friend: I'll allow your boss to give me the third degree burns

Cordelia: oh that's right this is Angel my boss

Angel: hi aren't you going to be late?

Cordelia's friends: ya ok let's head out girls

Angel: bye then

Cordelia: bye

Angel: ok Wesley lets go the address 124 banker's avenue

Wesley: im ready

Angel and Wesley break into the wrong house to find an old man and lady watching TV Angel can not get through as he wasn't invited in

Angel: were do you hide your demon spawn

Wesley: give it up were are you hiding them

Angel: Wesley

Wesley: so where is it come on?

Angel: Wesley

Wesley: unless it's next door

Angel: come on quickly

Wesley: sorry for the door

Angel and Wesley leave to the next house and destroy the hell spawn

Wesley: is there any chance of this muck coming off my favriout shirt do you?

Angel: I doubt it you have got some goo on your face

Wesley: oh yes

Cordelia returns from her date phantom Denise is very jealous he plays around with the electrics they talk for a while and the date goes really they take it in the bedroom

Angel: I have left three messages this isn't like her

Wesley: maybe she slept over

Angel: no something's wrong

Wesley: are you sure

Angel: I can feel it

Wesley: ya me too

Angel breaks into Cordelia's bedroom to find her almost heavily pregnant weeping

Angel: oh my gosh

Wesley: Cordelia my word

Angel: its ok we will get though this I promise your not alone in this were here for you

Phantom Denise gets Cordelia a tissue

Cordelia: I know you are I need to be alone right now im sorry

Angel: im going to find who done this to you and me and Wesley will put a stop to him I swear

Wesley: for the meantime shall I book an appointment for her. She looks like she is eight months gone over knight she could pop any time now

Angel: you do that and I'll search for this Daniel craigue and what he has done

Wesley: go to Cordelia's friends and maybe they know or saw anything

Angel: good call I'll swing by on my way

Angel gets in his car he drives half a mile down the road to Cordelia's friend's house, knocks on the door and no one answers three minutes later Angel speaks hoping to get a reply

Angel: it's me Angel can I come in?

Emily: sure

Angel: thanks so who were the guys you were last night they've done something to Cordelia

Emily turns around to find Emily heavily pregnant

Emil: I can feel them all seven there growing inside me

Angel: is there any one I can call for you family?

Emily: no

Angel: can you tell me where these people who done this to you are?

Emily: they play guns at a private place

Wesley put Cordelia to sleep

Angel gets back in his can and goes up state to a place called bullet palace Angel gets out the car and walks in

Daniel: wow did you see that I shot his head clean off

Angel: nice

Daniel: this a private place

Angel: so

Daniel: boys here

Cameron: hey Dan how about we set Lucy on him we have never had a male before

Angel: and you never…

Lucy: hey sugars come to me

Cameron: let's see him try and get out of that spell

Angel: ahhhhhhhh what are you doing

Lucy: don't talk

Angel: one moment of pure happiness and I turn evil

Daniel: keep going

Angel digs in his pocket and grabs out his stake and pushes it deep into her heart

Cameron: Dan look

Daniel: man what have you done?

Angel: I killed her

Lewis: don't matter we have done what we need and we have no more use for him

Daniel: go now before we kill you

Angel: what did you do to me I feel week but strong enough to kill you

Angel puts his vampire face on and Lewis' gang disappear so Angel returns to normal leaves the gun palace and goes back to the office

Wesley: Angel are you ok?

Angel: no

Angel falls to the floor with a heavy thud leaving Wesley shocked and startled. Two hours later Angel starts to wake up with Wesley upstairs and Cordelia on the bed Angel pulls the cover off and stairs at his distant stomach

Angel: Wesley!

Wesley: WH, WH, angel

Wesley drops the cup in horror

Angel: I know

Wesley: look down

Angel: I know

Wesley: just look

Angel: how did it happen is what I would like to know. Wait the girl in the place

Cordelia: what's the screaming about then?

Wesley: don't be alarmed but Angel…

Cordelia: what ahhhhhhhh

Angel: I know

Wesley: I'll change the appointment for two

Angel: ok you do that im going to do something to hide the bump

Angel walks up stairs slowly

Angel: what do I ware though all my clothes

Wesley: back of the closet

Angel: I'm not wearing that

Wesley: its ok just put it on

Angel: they are dungarees

Wesley: come on you wore lestat type of clothes

Angel: Angelus and Liam did and plus it was the fashion back then

Wesley: ok then we won't go out then

Angel: ok I'll ware them

Cordelia: come on im wearing dungarees I don't want to match

Wesley: if its so embarrassing go change

Cordelia: I have nothing

Angel: you can borrow my shirts

Cordelia: I don't know your wardrobe is a bit depressing

Angel: I haven't I have got other colours too you know

Wesley: don't tell a soul about the flower one

Cordelia: oh yes I remember that one

Angel: I really loved it at first

Cordelia: really

Angel: it was a mistake

Cordelia: Joyce had that shirt

Angle: ok, ok well do you want it or not

Cordelia: ok, ok now give it here

Wesley returns with Angels clothes for Cordelia

Wesley: im very sure these will fit so go try them on we have an appointment in fifth teen minutes

Cordelia: don't rush me

Angel: I'll wait in the car

Wesley: wait for cordy

Angel: the sooner we get there the sooner we find out what's inside me and Cordelia the sooner we can get rid of it

Wesley: Angel what's the matter

Angel: sun light not frying to a crisp

Wesley: they must have a protection spell on the host

Angel: my feet hurt

Wesley: I expect so

Angel: wow head rush I got up too quickly

Wesley: that is impossible your blood doesn't pulse round your body any more

Angel: Cordelia listen to this put your head on my chest

Cordelia: that's a heart beat

Wesley: the babies I presume

Cordelia: babies don't grow in your chest dumb ass

Wesley: well I understand the babies need a living breathing host to get its nutrition from. So you are relatively human for a while. Can you turn into a vampire still?

Angel: no

Wesley: human again

They get in the car and drive to the hospital

Cordelia: were here

Wesley: keep cool

Angel: going to happen really

Cordelia: little assistance here

Wesley: sure

Angel: I can barley breath let alone get up Wes do you mind

Wesley: not at all

Cordelia: Angel are you ok your sweating like a race horse

Wesley: all of his human emotions are coming back so quickly his body is in over draft

Angel: I can speak Wes sorry it's just my back kills

Wesley: its ok it's normal to get irritated caring six or seven is a lot to handle

Cordelia: im tired

Wesley: I can't wait for this night mare to be over

Desk lady: have you got an appointment?

Wesley: yes it's under Windom price

Desk lady: ok go down the hall make a left and wait for you're name to be called

Wesley: thank you

Cordelia: over here thank god my back hurts

Angel: chairs sitting very good

Wesley: we just got out of the car

Voice: Lesley Rogers

Mary: hi m names Mary and you are?

Cordelia: my name is Cordelia this is Angel and Wesley

Wesley: nice to meet you

Angel: ha-ha he, he it's moving

Cordelia: Angel

Angel: oh hi im Angel

Mary: so Angel how far along are you?

Angel: eight and maybe a half

Mary: big load twins

Angel: no triplets

Louise: hey im Louise

Mary: hi im Mary

Cordelia: Cordelia

Angel: hi nice to meet you im Angel

Angel grabs Wesley's hand and places it on his stomach

Wesley: hi Wesley

Wesley retrieves his hand

Angel: Wesley they won't bite

Mary: baby problem

Angel: im afraid so

Cordelia: wow I swear this baby thinks my stomach is like a roller coaster loop de loop

Louise: do you two know the sex yet

Angel: no

Cordelia: no but im hoping for girls

Louise: really and you Mary

Mary: a girl

Angel: girl power high five

Mary: you have a beautiful smile

Angel: thanks you to

Voice: Miss Chase Mr Angel please come to room twelve

Wesley: that's us

Angel: by you two

Cordelia: good luck

Mary/Louise: you to

Doctor: ok you sit here and lean back for me undo your buttons and let's have a look

Angel: is it me next then?

Doctor: ok then…

The doctor turns to see angel and his mouth opens

Doctor: him to oh my no you come and sit right next to your friend on this bench

Angel: Wesley help

Wesley: coming

Angel: thank you

The doctor puts potelium jelly on Cordelia then Angel

Doctor: ok now Cordelia there are two no three no four hart beats on the monitor

Cordelia: thanks im having a mother load

Angel: well me then

Doctor: Angel well there are 1, 2, 3 heart beats on the monitor look triplets are rear

Wesley: ok listen we have to go

Angel: I want to see

Wesley: it's better if you don't

Doctor: it's not human

Angel: we know

Doctor: ok…

Angel: wait

The machine buzzes and a sonogram pictures come out

Angel: is this it Wesley you didn't look at mine there demons but there not like cordys there little vampire babies this is a good thing that means that the woman… common Wes lighten up its a little demon but there fine

Cordelia: look at the ugly scaly things in me

Angel: aw no biting you guys and wow dose it hurt I feel sorry for the people who get bitten yikes

Wesley: I think the demons that gave you the spawn are making an army of different types of demon

Angel: I read in a book that a demon I can't remember witch its spikes grow to full size in the whom imagine that

Cordelia: really

Wesley: don't scare her Angel. Why are you so cheery?

Angel: I don't know maybe it's my babies they have souls and when to many souls come together it makes me happy can we go now im starved

Cordelia: I need to pee

Angel: thanks Cordelia now I need to pee

Wesley: this is going to be a long day I can assure you

Angel: im in the mood for Chinese how about you

Cordelia: yes and maybe some hot dogs and pizza

Angel: im starved I could drink a cow two sheep and a horse oh my gosh and a few hot dogs with ketchup and pony blood

Cordelia: where did you get the pony blood idea from?

Angel: so nice I don't know I have a craving wait I forgot im human, that much blood would kill me, I wonder if the babies need blood

Cordelia: when we get back we will have some to try ok

Angel: yes im also in the mood for a strawberry milkshake

Cordelia: chocolate for me

Wesley: im going to spend a bloody fortune on food well we'd better get going before the shops shut

Angel: it's half two

Wesley: I know but too much walking around is good for the babies

Angel: true ok we will order in

Cordelia: pizza and maybe some BBQ ribs

Angel: ok let's go home

They get in the car and drive back to the office

Angel: I need to pee again

Cordelia: same

Wesley: come on you went like twenty minutes ago

Angel: well twenty minutes seems like twenty hours

Cordelia: girls first

Angel: yours are all unknown mine are girls so ha

Cordelia: no fair

Wesley: how are you feeling?

Cordelia: you're really asking me that

Wesley: I believe I am

Cordelia: well I have four or more hell spawn growing inside me I have sore ankles and my back hurts

Angel: toilets free

Cordelia: at last

Wesley: are you ok?

Angel: really

Wesley: yes

Angel: everything feels swollen and can I tell you something?

Wesley: sure what

Angel: I want to keep them

Wesley: are you insane

Angel: no two then

Wesley: do you even know how dangerous this would be I mean baby vampires for heavens sake

Angel: think they don't poo or wee or cry

Wesley: a baby or in your case babies. think are you ready

Angel: I think this was a wake up call maybe this is what I need

Wesley: think on it

Cordelia: come on were going out

Angel: we've juts been out im tired

Cordelia: suck it up for all you know this might be our last night the birth might be too extreme we could die in the process

Angel: very true ok

Wesley: where I'll drive

Angel: a restrant Wesley you don't need to I will

Wesley: ok I've been on my feet all day so ok then Angel will drive

Angel: in case you haven't seen me I doubt I'll fit between the wheel

Cordelia: how about sushi

Angel: dead fish rapped in sea weed ya ok

Cordelia: come on it will be fun

Angel: wait I don't feel so good

Wesley: are you ok?

Angel: no

Cordelia: Angel

Angel: wow calm down

Cordelia: excuse me

Wesley: what

Angel: well they kicked all at the same time and gosh it hurts like hell

Wesley: sit

Cordelia: ya

Angel: wow im cold

Wesley: grab a blanket

Half an hour later three thirty Angel stands up

Angel: I feel cold

Cordelia: I'll get you another blanket

Wesley: just rest

Angel: hand me a mirror

Cordelia: here you go

Angel: look no reflection

Wesley: that means the babies have finished growing so that means they no longer need caring for so that means you could give birth to them any minute

Cordelia: wait did the doctor say heart beats I thought vampires don't have heart beats

Angel: we don't

Wesley: one third demon the other third human and the last vampire what a messed up situation

Angel: I need blood

Wesley: here

Angel: thanks

Cordelia: that smells good

Angel: want some

Cordelia: ok are you sure ok

Wesley: grose that's pig's blood

Cordelia: see this is so nice

Angel: do I look like that when I drink

Wesley: pretty much

Angel: I've never been so creped out

Wesley: I know

Angel: ah

Wesley: the babies

Angel: no just kidding

Wesley: not funny

Angel: sorry

Wesley: don't do that

Angel: ah

Wesley: are you ok?

Angel: you are so gullible

Cordelia: don't ah oh

Wesley: you

Cordelia: no Angel this is fun

Wesley: ok that's enough

Angel: I can't wait to get these out of me I feel so fat and lumpy

Cordelia: know the feeling

Wesley: ya me to ok it was only one but I get the picture

Angel: I really not feeling so good

Wesley: why what's wrong?

Angel: I feel really light headed

Wesley: ok well try some water

Angel: ok I doubt it will help

Wesley: it will trust me

Cordelia: it normally does

Angel: here it comes again

Wesley: oh my god just sit down we don't want you fainting on us

Cordelia: yeah

Angel: not to good for me either

Wesley: well I hope we can get out of the house

Angel: well obviously

Wesley: I ok

Cordelia: can we go out I feel really claustrophobic and cramped

Wesley: well if you want we could go for a walk around the park and maybe get a hot dog while were there

Angel: what time is it?

Wesley: good point

Cordelia: I thought that the host had some sort of spell or something

Angel: Wesley hit me

Wesley: why would I do that?

Angel: just do it

Wesley: where?

Angel: the face

Wesley: ok

Wesley punches Angel and Wesley flies across the room leaving Angel with not even a mark

Cordelia: cool

Wesley: that really hurt

Cordelia: so let's go then

Angel: ya

Wesley: walking is a way to speed up labour

Cordelia: I know curry and sex and walking don't even think about it

Angel: don't look at me I can barley move let alone that and the whole Angelus thing

Wesley: don't think about it

Angel: there is a curry house about two blocks from here so long walk and spicy foods

Cordelia: im ok with it

Wesley: ok

Angel: food on me

Cordelia: and after we can hit the baby stores

Angel: will you stop it already

Wesley: what did I do?

Angel: not you the babies there just wrestling look

Wesley: are you sure

Angel: go ahead feel that

Wesley: this is a little weird

Angel: the joy and connection that carrying babies brings is magical

Wesley: I guess so we should really get going

Cordelia: ok but let me get my shoes on and then we'll go

Angel: I need to pee

Cordelia: nice one genius now I need to pee

Angel: race ya

Cordelia: not fair vampire speed

Wesley: come on guys

Angel: ya where're we going again?

Wesley: for a curry or a spicy pizza

Angel: oh I remember the book

Cordelia: the book

Angel: what to expect when your expecting I read it when it first came out well I lived with this woman and three men and well she was having a baby well long story 1982 I think

Wesley: have we got every thing?

Cordelia: I think so

Angel: you know what would be grate if we took the bus I have only took the bus once in Paris

Wesley: if you say so

A bus pulls up and Wesley gives the man his bus ticket

Angel: Wesley do you mind helping me up

Wesley: not at all

Cordelia: and me

Ticket inspector: tickets please

Angel: we don't have one

Cordelia: let me handle this

Angel: ok

Cordelia: I guess we'll walk my poor back and ankles come on Angel Wesley be a dear

Angel: wow

Wesley: what

Angel: time

Wesley: what now

Angel: yes now

Wesley: we need to get to a hospital

Cordelia: please can we get on

Ticket inspector: sure I'll drive quickly

Angel: thank you

Cordelia: well played

Angel: I know

Wesley: we need to keep it up

Angel: ah aw

Man No.1: here sit

Angel: thanks aw

Woman No.1: here

Cordelia: see there are still nice people left thank you

Angel: oh man this hurts step on it

Ticket inspector: were where do you want me to come in?

Wesley: no I got it thanks though

Angel: oh gosh ahh

Wesley: ok the restrant is right round the corner

Angel: but there is a pizza parlour over there

Cordelia: im more in for a restrant then pizza

Angel: pizza after

Cordelia: of course

Wesley: ok here let me take your coats

Angel: I'll find a table

Cordelia: I like this one

Wesley: ok let's sit here

Waiter: what will you have this evening?

Angel: I'll have two salads four rolls one jalfrazi and a duck pastry

Cordelia: I'll have the same

Wesley: I'll have a corma please

Waiter: right away

Angel: im starved

Cordelia: I really need to pee

Angel: I love this come feel

Wesley: ok

Angel: there just going up and down I wonder what they are doing in there

Wesley: im worried that when you have these babies you may get happy to happy maybe

Angel: im going to be fine

Cordelia: what?

Wesley: nothing

Cordelia: vision

Wesley: now im confused

Cordelia: I had a vision

Wesley: of

Cordelia: well you were pushing a wheel chair to delivery room 647 I didn't see the face but it's me or Angel

Wesley: earth to Angel

Angel: what oh Cordelia vision got it

Waiter: ok here you go enjoy your meal

Wesley: thank you

Waiter: bills up on the side

Wesley: calm down on the food

Angel: I haven't had human food in ages and it's so good

After the meal Wesley pays and they head out when Angel stumbles across an old store

Angel: look

Wesley: what is it?

Angel: come in side

Cordelia: wow its beautiful look at all the clothes and the prams and the bottles and cribs

Angel: this shop has been here for seventy years

Cordelia: im getting this and this and that

Angel: look at the cuteness im getting four of these three of these and this crib and blanket and rattle and four bottles and little shoes and a pram and thoues carrying things a bag

Wesley: Cordelia don't go crazy you can't keep them same for you Angel

Angel: ok I understand

Cordelia: I don't

Angel: ok I want to pay and then leave

Wesley: im going to have to carry all this right?

Angel: im carrying the bottles and clothes

Cordelia: I got bags and carrying things and the blankets

Wesley: so I get the pram and the crib

Angel: here is an idea if you put the crib in the prams then it makes it much easer

Wesley: no thanks I think I'll call a taxi

Cordelia: no wait

Angel: I think you need to change your trousers

Wesley: her water just broke

Cordelia: my vision was about me

Angel: we need to get to the hospital quickly

Wesley: I know just breathe

Cordelia: im clam really calm

Angel: im not

Wesley: well get clam

Cordelia: hospitals just round the corner

Wesley: ok taxi man step on it Wallis hospital

Taxi man: ok

Angel: dose it hurt?

Cordelia: not yet

Wesley: it hurts a lot

Angel/Cordelia: hey

Cordelia: that's reassuring

Angel: now im way past calm

Angel starts to cry

Wesley: don't cry about it it's not that bad

Cordelia: not that bad you were crying screaming and you fractured my hand and you moaned and cried again and more screaming and more and more until

Angle: knock it off

Cordelia: and he then blubbered like a baby

Wesley: I know remind me in four years time when you're in this predicament again and I'll laugh at you

Angel: ok stop

Taxi man: ok that's seventeen fifty

Wesley: here

Taxi man: have a nice day

Cordelia: I doubt that

Wesley: come on

Desk lady: how can I help you?

Cordelia: oh hi im miss Cordelia chase and im well in labour

Desk lady: have you had any contractions yet?

Cordelia: no not yet

Desk lady: what's wrong with your friend here?

Cordelia: who Angel nothing

Desk lady: ok sign here please

Cordelia: sure thing aww that hurt

Desk lady: congratulations your first contraction ok well send you down to the labour rooms ok

Cordelia: ok Wesley wheel chair

Wesley: sure thing

Nurse: follow me

Wesley: do we have a private room?

Nurse: yes

Wesley: good

Nurse: ok Angel is it?

Angel: ya

Nurse: are you ok?

Angel: ya are you ok?

Nurse: fine do you need a wheel chair too?

Angel: yes please

Nurse: here sit

Angel: Wesley wait

Cordelia: oh another awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Wesley: don't hold your breath breathe

Cordelia: im trying

Angel: stop

Wesley: what for?

Angel: no not now please not now

Wesley: the baby

Angel: no I need to pee

Wesley: got me again

Nurse: bathroom over there

Angel: thank you

Cordelia: we'll wait

Angel: done

Wesley: that was quick

Angel: vampire speed

Nurse: here

Angel: no thanks I'll walk

Wesley: wow Angel

Angel: what?

Wesley: look down

Angel: oh no my water broke what do I do this is the beginning of a long painful journey

Wesley: both of you oh no

Cordelia: we better make this a semi private room

Nurse: good idea

Angel: we didn't even get to set up the baby things

Cordelia: where are they?

Wesley: I gave them to the receptionist

Angel: thank god

Cordelia: hold my hand

Angel: ok

Cordelia: ahh awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Nurse: through here

Wesley: ok I got it from here

Nurse: I'll be back in five minutes

Wesley: ok

Angel: what do these things do?

Cordelia: people put there feet in the wholes and it opens out there legs so the can see up the vagina

Angel: a little to much

Wesley: how are you?

Cordelia: it hurts

Wesley: I know

Angel: I call dibs on the left bed

Cordelia: aren't you a little to old too do dibs there are rules like you cant do dibs if your over one hundred

Angel: to bad I just did

Nurse: hi I trust you're comfy

Cordelia: im not

Angel: I am

Nurse: ok im nurse Shirley and I will be helping you through this

Wesley: good

Nurse: Cordelia how are you feeling?

Cordelia: im ok apart from the part with the pain

Nurse: the doctor that did your sonogram pictures hired me as im the best in demon and magical births

Wesley: well Angels an vampire and im an x watcher

Nurse: ok I was a watcher but my slayer died a while back so I turned to medicine

Wesley: im sorry

Nurse: I do believe that you have not had a contraction yet

Angel: not yet

Nurse: not to worry so how old are you Angel?

Angel: well Angel is one hundred and twelve and Angelus and Angel are two hundred and fifty three

Nurse: I am aware of the curse so when there born we will strap you down im afraid

Angel: im ok with it

Cordelia: ahh wow awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Nurse: guys you might want to turn away

Cordelia: what are you doing?

Nurse: im checking how much you have dilated

Cordelia: ok

Nurse: only four so far another six to go

Angel: Wesley hold my hand

Wesley: ahhhhhhhh my hand

Angel: ahhhhhhhh aww

Nurse: ok there you go you're on your way

Angel: oh my gosh they get worse

Wesley: no way

Two hours later

Angel: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cordelia: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh woooow no aww

Nurse: breathe he, he ho

Angel: I don't breathe im standing up

Cordelia: ok don't worry it will be fine

Angel: Wesley can you rub my tummy

Wesley: sure there

Angel: I need to walk around

Nurse: walking is good

Angel: I don't care if it's good I just want these out of me

Cordelia: six centimetres

Angel: ohh awwwwwwwwwwwwww Wesley help me

Wesley: here ice helps

Angel: thank you that's why I love you

Cordelia: awwwwwwwwwwwwww ahhhhhhhh oh aw

Nurse: your doing fine both of you

Angel: I really don't feel fine

Wesley: I know nurse I need to make a quick call so can you keep an eye on Angel for me?

Nurse: sure

Reception lady 2: can I help you?

Wesley: I do believe you can do you have a phone here?

Nurse: yes over there

Wesley: thank you

Answering machine: insert twenty pee for three minutes

Wesley: hi Kate

Kate: hi Wesley

Wesley: there is a patient at the hospital claiming to know you

Kate: im on my way

Wesley: bye

Kate: see you there

Twenty minutes later

Wesley: I hate vampire strength

Angel: ahhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww im so sorry but awwwwwwwwwwwwww ahhhhhhhh oh you really help

Cordelia: only seven I wish I was ten already

Nurse: well Angel you are dilated four centimetres

Angel: is that it

Wesley: I'll be right back

Angel: don't go

Wesley: Kate thank god you're here

Kate: where is he?

Wesley: in here

Angel: ahhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww Wesley

Cordelia: Angel come here

Angel: ok im coming

Kate: ok let's go in

Wesley: ok

Kate: Angel

Angel: Kate

Kate: look at you what happened?

Angel: long story

Cordelia: hi Kate

Kate: you too?

Cordelia: I know

Kate: I saw you a week ago and you weren't pregnant and now you're this

Angel: long story

Wesley: Angel get back into bed

Angel: rub my tummy again please

Wesley: bend over

Angel: you literally have the magic touch

Wesley: thanks

Kate: here let me try

Angel: sorry Wesley you have been down graded

Kate kisses Angel

Angel kisses Kate back

Nurse: ok listen I want you two to turn away if you must im going to check the cervix

Angel: well five

Nurse: yes five wait only five

Cordelia: awwwwwwwwwwwwww he, he ho he, he ho

Nurse: nine so Cordelia you will have your babies before Angel

Angel and Kate kiss

Angel: wait ahhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww hold me ahhhhhhhh

Cordelia: give me something to stop the pain

Angel: I need some air

Kate: I'll take you sit down and we'll wonder the corridors

Angel: sure

Two hours later

Angel: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwww gosh I can't take no more

Nurse: Cordelia you're at ten now so you need to start pushing ok

Cordelia: ok on three one two three

Nurse: push come on push

Cordelia: I am I am awwwwwwwwwwwwww ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Nurse: here comes the first head

Angel: this is discussing awwwwwwwwwwwwww Wesley

Cordelia: Wesley

Kate: Angel calm down I know your in pain

Angel: Wesley

Nurse: push Cordelia come on push

Angel: wheel chair please

Kate: ok

Angel: ah oh take me to Cordelia

Kate: sure

Angel: Cordelia hold my hand

Cordelia: this hurts aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Angel: as tight as you can don't hold back

Cordelia: I won't ahhhhhhhh

Angel: push

Nurse: here he comes one more big push

Cordelia: huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu oh

Baby cries

Nurse: ok the first of three gransogna demons

Angel: oh my gosh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cordelia: you really don't want to do this

Nurse: ok Cordelia I need you to sit up for me we need to have the second gransogna ok so come on now

Cordelia: ok huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Angel: hold my hand as hard as you can

Cordelia: ok aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh what a time to get a vision

Angel: I've got you

Wesley: push come on come on you can do it

Angel: if you can I can like now aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh this hurts the most awwwwwwwwwwwwww come on

Wesley: I'll take Cordelia you sort out Angel

Nurse: ok

Wesley: im here for you Cordelia

Cordelia: get this out of me huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Nurse: get back on the bed

Angel: no escape I need to go

Nurse: where are you going?

Angel: home

Nurse: come back here

Kate: Angel what are you doing?

Angel: I can't do that are you insane

Kate: yes you can Cordelia is doing it and she is human

Angel: I know but still I can't

Kate: I think you are too far along to turn back now

Angel: awwwwwwwwwwwwww no, no awwwwwwwwwwwwww I just want to cry

Kate: go on no one is stopping you

Angel: im not going to

Kate: ok now let's go back inside cordy needs you

Angel: ok

Kate supports angel inside where they are met to the second of the screaming gransogna babies

Angel: ok wrong moment

Cordelia: I wish it could end pleases make it end

Kate: hey it will be all over soon

Cordelia: I feel funny

Nurse: she is losing a lot of blood we need to get her into the operating room now

Cordelia: im gona…

Cordelia passes out leaving the nurse wheeling her into the room

Wesley: what about angel

Angel: angel will be just fine I have you and Kate

Wesley: ok well how much are you dilated?

Angel: I know how?

Wesley: good point

Angel: you are gona have to have a look

Wesley: no matter what I see we are still friends

Angel: well I hope so

Wesley: ok im going under

Angel: ok just

Wesley: ok it looks about six maybe

Angel: six

Wesley: you could have up to three or four more hours of this

Angel: I don't think I can awwwwwwwwwwwwww gosh make it aaaaawwwwwwwwww through the next ten seconds

Wesley: im afraid you have no choice

Angel: great

One hour later

Angel: awwwwwwwwwwwwww come on aw, aw, aw aaaaawwwwwwwwww im gona die

Wesley: no you are not

Angel: well I am dead already then I will turn to dust

Wesley: no you wont don't think like that

Nurse: u can safely say mother and hell spawn are fine Cordelia is still under but the kids are wresting

Wesley: ok good but is there anything you can do for angel

Nurse: no im afraid not

Angel: great

Wesley: well can he start delivering now

Nurse: how many centimetres?

Wesley: eight

Nurse: ok listen I don't recommend this but I want you to come off the bed and squat on the floor and I want you to push as hard as you can just until we can see the head

Angel: ok why not

Wesley: here

Wesley lifted angel off the bed in the squatting position and with that angel pushed really hard until the nurse told him to get back onto the bed but just that simple task felt utterly impossible

Wesley: you are doing great don't worry

Nurse: you are now nine and a half so give it ten minutes and you will be ready to push

Angel: I firkin hope so I can't take much more of this

Angel screams out in pain

Wesley: calm down

Angel: this hurts so badly but this is a different pain I feel like I need to push

Nurse: ok then angel are you ready

Angel: no

Nurse: don't be afraid

Angel: nothing to be scared of yeah squeezing three babies out from between your legs and being a guy yeah nothing to worry about

Nurse: you have been waiting for this

Angel: I just wanted the pain to be over not a new pain to start

Angel took Wesley's hand and squeezed it tight as the next contraction hit

Nurse: ok you said it your self you needed to push

Angel: ok here it comes again ahhhhhhhh

Wesley: don't be scared hold my hand don't hold back

Angel: I can feel the baby

Nurse: I bet I can see the head you just need to push for me ok

Angel: I am

Nurse: ok now pushpushpushpush come on push

Angel: I can't do it ahhhhhhhh

Nurse: yes you can now pusssssssshhhhhhhh

Angel: it hurts Wesley

Wesley: I know but be strong

Nurse: the head is out you just need to give one more push to get the shoulders out and then the first of three

Angel: god help me

Wesley: come on you can do it push now push

Angel: uhhhhhhhhh I bet it would be easier if I could breathe

Nurse: no now come on one more the shoulders are almost out

Angel: uhhhhhhhhh aw huuuuuuuuuu hu

The baby cries

Nurse: Angel you did it

Angel: I did

Nurse: it's a girl

Wesley: you have a daughter

Angel: I have a…

Angel felt like passing out but before he could he was hit with a contraction

Angel: so soon

Nurse: im afraid so

Angel: oh god help me

Nurse: take angels back and help him push forward ok

Wesley: ok

Angel: I can feel it

Wesley: and I can see it

Angel: eyes up front Wes

Wesley: ok now push come one

Angel: huuuuuuuuuu ah ohhhhhhhhhhhh hu

Nurse: the head

Angel: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh huuuuuuuuuu he, he ho he, he ho huuuuuuuuuu

Wesley: come on almost there

Angel: I thought I told you no looking please uhhhhhhhhh ho big one

Wesley: sorry

Nurse: one more big push

Angel: I can… huuuuuuuuuu feel the baby coming out

Nurse: come on one more

Angel: huuuuuuuuuu

Baby cries

Angel: ohh

Nurse: it's another girl

Angel: girl Wes you hear that another girl I have two daughters

Wesley: I know

Nurse: there it was easier than the first

Angel: no it wasn't

Nurse: ok I think you have some time before the next comes

Angel: well that was hard work but yet still one more

Wesley: I am so immensely proud of you

Angel: nothing I haven't done more than once

Wesley: when have you ever done this before?

Angel: never but… it is starting again

Wesley: ok calm

Angel: no time for clam

Nurse: wow this one wants to make an entrance

Angel: how do you mean?

Nurse: it's breached

Angel: what

Nurse: its coming feet first do you are going to need to push a hell of a lot harder

Angel: hu

Wesley: you can do it

Angel: thanks ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh no hu huuuuuuuuuu

Nurse: better than that

Angel: ok

Nurse: full strength

Angel: sorry about this

Wesley: don't apologise you are in labour

Angel: im never fucking doing this again

Wesley: ok now push strength

Angel: your hand

Wesley: it will be fine

Angel: hhhhhhhhhhh

Nurse: that's it keep going

Angel: I hate you Wesley you can't make it stop

Nurse: don't worry they all do that

Angel: ahhhhhhhh come on

Wesley: come on come on push come on

Angel: im trying ok aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh help me

Wesley: ok almost there

Angel: I hope so

Nurse: ok one more and that is it

Wesley: ok ready one two three

Angel: ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa

Baby cries

Nurse: another well-done it's a girl

Wesley: another

Angel: I have three girls

Wesley: congratulations all you have left now it the after birth

Angel: the what

Wesley: is what the babies have been living in

Angel: ok so…

Nurse: ok push come on push

Angel: more liquid yuck

Nurse: I have to clean it up

Angel: sorry

Nurse: all part of the job

Angel: ok now where are they

Nurse: here

Angel: I want to hold them

Nurse: here be careful support the head

Angel: Wes you take her

Wesley: they all look exactly the same

Angel: I guess so

Nurse: I'll leave you alone

Wesley: so what are you going to name them?

Angel: I don't know where to start

Wesley: I like Emma or Emily or Elizabeth

Angel: yeah Elizabeth is her she looks like an Elizabeth to me

Wesley: I agree I think this one is I don't know a Lucy or an Evie

Angel: I like Anne

Wesley: how about we double barrel the name Evie-Anne

Angel: perfect

Wesley: and the last

Angel: Amy- something

Wesley: Cordelia

Angel: yeah cordy will love it

Wesley: so we have and Elizabeth here and a Evie-Anne Lucy here and an Amy Cordelia there

Angel: yeah

Wesley: what about a sir name

Angel: ok well I don't have one

Wesley: price

Angel: Wes

Wesley: just an idea

Angel: wait, wait no actually it goes it fits and plus you have been the biggest help to me then any one

Wesley: thank you but won't it be a bit strange it will be like we are a couple or something

Angel: I is just a sir name

Wesley: ok well now we got that suited do you think we should see cordy or do you want to sleep

Angel: I am soo tired it is unbelievable so im going to skip it but be free to go

Wesley: ok well I'll be here when you wake up

Angel: you better

Wesley: don't worry


End file.
